To Snatch
by yume-chan29
Summary: [Kurama x Botan] [twoshot] The greatest thief in all Makai has just been shown up...by a Reikai ferry girl?
1. To Swipe

**To Snatch**

**By: yume-chan29**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**A/N: Muahahahahaha. And yume-chan returns to the Botan x Kurama fandom with a vengeance! Another two-shot! But it's Kurama's Youko side this time (that smexy little devil!). The title assaulted me in a series of dreams about chocolate pocky, believe it or not. (hahaha) And I wrapped my mind around a somewhat related plot, done in my style of sappy bubbly cutesy fluff.**

**Dedicated to my lovely reviewers of "Botany"…that came out like a billion years ago.**

--

"Youko!" She screamed furiously, her oar rushing at top speed after him.

And amazingly falling behind.

The kitsune smirked, a hint of sharp canines glinting from between his lips. Damn, was he fast or what?

The ferry girl grit her teeth unconsciously when he turned those honey-gold eyes of his upon her. He grinned again and she did all she could not to outwardly fume.

Botan lightly cursed the occasional scratching of random branches in her path. Goodness, if it were not for Youko's sleek silver locks, she would surely lose him to the forest's shadowy depths.

And she couldn't let that happen!

This time, he'd stolen from her room something of extra special significance and there was no way in hell that she was going to let him get away with it!

"Damn it, Youko!" She yelled again, frustration tingeing her voice. "Give it back!"

He did not verbally respond, only upping his speed after teasingly sticking out his tongue at her. Ah. Firing up her candy eyes was surely one of his favorite pastimes.

Botan impatiently banged against the wide edge of her oar, hoping (albeit vainly) to increase the ride's velocity. Inwardly, she boiled a resentment for Koenma-sama's utter cheapness.

Looking a little ways ahead, she tiredly smiled. A clearing. After nearly 30 minutes of non-stop Youko chasing through the dark woods, a space where the youkai could no longer duck behind the cover of shade and brush was a heaven-sent sign.

She was going to catch him.

She lightly tilted her oar's rear as it came to an incline, all the while, her pink irises trained on the swooshing silver tail about 2 meters ahead.

Unfortunately, just as she was thanking Kami-sama for the break, she did an emotional 360, banging a fist against her skull for not knocking on wood. And there were trees within every meter of the vicinity too!

She'd lost him.

Running a fidgety hand through her sky blue tresses, she urged her oar forward, trying to keep her emotions under control. He couldn't have gone too far right?

As her eyes scanned the area, a sudden flashback replayed in her mind. About 8 months back when she'd first met the cocky kitsune. How this whole mess with him stealing her stuff had started.

-Flash-

_Humming softly to herself, Botan walked casually through Reikai palace's halls, making her way to Koenma's office. She idly wondered why he'd called her to him. …Another mission perhaps?_

_Before bursting through the giant double doors that was the (rather enigmatic, in her opinion) entrance to Koenma-sama's office, she heard bits of conversation from the other side. One being familiar: Koenma, whom she assumed to be in his teenaged form; and an unfamiliar one. From what she could tell from the smoothness of his vocals, Botan predicted the stranger a Makai resident._

_Hesitantly, she knocked._

_A "Come in, Botan," urged her entrance. _

_She bowed first, in respect to both Koenma and his guest, before looking up._

_And it was at that moment that she'd first laid eyes on him. White robes draped precariously over plains of lean muscle. A dignified jaw and stretches of unblemished alabaster skin. Eyes of gold and hair of silver. Pointed ears atop his head, dangerously sharp claws, and a lashing tail: signs of his demonic heritage._

_He was certainly attractive. But the ferry girl couldn't help but shiver when he grinned at her, fangs poking out from the corners of his mouth. _

_He was dangerous. A thief. Even as Botan was naturally optimistic about the good in people, she wasn't that bubble-headed. From the stories she'd heard of him, he was totally untrustworthy._

_So why the hell was he, the infamous Youko Kurama, here in Reikai, chatting away with the son of said land's ruler?_

-Flash-

"Youko!" she called when she spotted a patch of his white garb from the corner of carnation eyes. Inwardly, she congratulated herself for not giving up her search.

Upon reaching him, however, she nearly face-faulted.

He was…sleeping.

Just like that. Hands behind his head forming a make-shift pillow. Legs splayed about uncaring. A totally relaxed posture where the entire length of him was lying comfortably upon the meadow of green grass.

She sighed, climbing off her oar. She approached him, dropping to the ground in a heap when she reached his side. Her brows knit together. Now, where could he be hiding it? Carefully, she placed a hand on his chest, searching beneath his robes.

She squealed when Youko suddenly woke, catching her wrists so that she was forced on her back and he hovered teasingly over her.

He smirked, "Eager aren't we?"

Blushing pink, Botan indignantly wriggled in his grasp, "Youko!"

He clucked his tongue in mock disappointment, "My, my Botan. I hadn't known you were _that_ desperate for action."

She turned a shade redder, "Youko, _please_!"

He chuckled. Wow, did that sound inviting or what? He lowered his head towards hers, half-lidded golden eyes intent on her cherry pink lips. "But if you insist."

Irritated and undoubtedly discomfited with his antics, she glared at him, "Off Kitsune!"

Sighing, the kitsune bit back his…not-exactly-innocent desires, and let her up.

Silently he cursed himself. He seriously was too sweet on the girl, what with his listening to her every damn demand…as if he were going…soft or something. He scoffed.

But otherwise, what the hell was he to do? Deny her?

Watching as she got up and brushed herself off, he knew he couldn't really.

Any other girl would've melted under his advances.

Not her, though. Never her. The thought made him unconsciously grin.

She was different.

He knew that upon their first meeting.

-Flash-

"_Youko, meet Botan. My head ferry girl." Koenma voiced in a business-like manner._

_He smiled cheekily again and Botan shifted her already uncomfortable stiffness from foot to foot. He raised a brow in slight confusion. What an unusual reaction._

_Upon meeting him, youkai females would have already smelt of attraction. So why…? Given, she wasn't demon, but still. Humans and Spirit women alike he could sense, that beneath the fear they wore, there was undeniable magnetism. Even the ferry girls he'd passed in the halls had bestowed upon him extra glances._

…_This one was odd._

_However, the thief couldn't help but appreciate her unique beauty. He couldn't fully see her form through the bulky kimono she donned, but he knew she had a lithe figure covered from head to toe in pale, smooth skin judging from the flawlessness of her countenance. Her eyes were a unique light pink and her hair was probably as soft as it was that eye-catching shade of cerulean._

_So. Why was it again, that she refused to meet his gaze?_

_He frowned. All he could smell on her was a sense of duty, of caution, and a hint of nervousness._

_Where the hell was that poorly hidden attraction that every other being of the opposite sex unconsciously sent his way?_

"_Botan," the Reikai prince said plainly, "I'm sure you know Youko Kurama."_

_She nodded. And still wouldn't make eye contact._

_Did she not notice his lustrous hair, his piercing gold orbs, or his completely white ensemble flashing before her eyes and demanding attention?_

"_Youko, as we've agreed, your past…charges against the law, will be…overlooked," Koenma said, carefully choosing his words. Botan's eyes widened, a reverberating "What!" echoing against her skull._

"…_for which, in exchange, you must make sure that no other 'master thieves' ever come to fruition."_

_The ferry girl's surprise was vocally expressed with her, "Koenma-sama!"_

_Promptly ignoring her outburst, he again faced Youko, "According to our agreement, you must report to me every time a…rival…to your…uh…title comes about."_

_Enma's son waved vaguely to the protesting girl, "Botan here will be your own personal escort every moment of your stay in Reikai."_

_Botan blinked and then cried in a voice that could be heard within a 2.3 mile radius, "WHAT?"_

_Youko smirked, content with his good fortune. The ferry girl…his escort…every time he was in Reikai. Perhaps, during their time together he'd be able to nab the notice from her that his vanity was vying for._

"_Botan," Koenma sighed, chewing at his pacifier, "Please don't make this difficult."_

"_But Koenma-sama, sir--!" She then paused and slowly turned to the only non-Reikai resident in the room. Smiling a little tentatively at him, she said, "Er…um…Youko-san, would you please wait outside? I'll be with you in a minute."_

_Youko nearly choked at the…friendliness (which ultimately meant lack of anything non-platonic) in her tone. He nodded curtly and went outside._

_Even then he could hear her whispers about him being dangerous, untrustworthy, evil, about anything under the sun, etc. even without having to press his ears against the door._

_He grinned. She probably forgot that he had an extremely acute sense of hearing._

_Things could get…interesting._

-Flash-

"Where is it, Youko?" She demanded, cheeks burning with fury or embarrassment, he couldn't tell.

He smirked down at her, eyes gleaming with an untold mirth. Kami-sama, how he cherished their little spats. "What?"

They sat face to face, her glaring and his leering creating an energy-charged space between them. One side being that of utter indignation and the other of pure amusement.

"Give it back or—" her fingernails were making tiny indentations on the skin of her palm, "or—else--!"

And he laughed outwardly, causing the bluenette's cheeks to darken once more. She knew her threat was lame but he definitely wasn't scoring any points with her for his totally inconsiderate guffawing. He was already in hot water as it was.

"Is that the best you can do?" He grinned at her again, pleased that even as humiliated as she was, she still met his gaze full force.

"Yeah, well, _sorry_ for not being able to practice my threat-making skills on a daily basis." She rolled her eyes at him, clutching at the pastel pink material of her kimono.

A corner of his mouth twitched into a cunning smile. Gently, he reached out a clawed hand to finger one of the blue locks she kept out of her ponytail. Running a slender digit down the contour of her red cheek he smoothly said, "Are you implying something?"

If he'd been with any other being in all the three worlds, they would have probably been on their knees, bawling like the cretins they were and begging him to spare their pathetic lives. But when it came to her, such actions meant nothing.

Well…it _did_, however, manage to make her even more self-conscious. A hobby that he placed at the top of his priority list, right next to stealing. And considering that this was Youko Kurama, that was _seriously_ saying something.

"Yes," she managed firmly, not flinching with the way he touched her. It was a Youko-like characteristic, which she accepted as a part of him. "So why don't you give me a threat that I could use in order to get back that item you so rudely stole from me today!"

He tapped his chin in mock contemplation, "How about—" He grinned, "—Give that back or I'll strip search you again."

Not being able to force the pink from her pale cheeks, Botan breathed deeply. In. Out. In. Out. That's it. Because if she pounced on him now, he'd surely have a field day coming up with remarks about how 'willing' or how 'sexually-deprived' she was.

"What's with the threatening now, ferry girl?" He questioned openly. From the pouch on his belt he gingerly took out a simple silver bracelet with a lone heart-shaped charm dangling at one end. "Was this piece of jewelry not worth threatening me for?"

Her pink eyes widened considerably, "That's where it went!" She reached out for it, only to grab at air. "Youko! Koenma-sama gave that to me as a present!"

His tail suddenly stopped its energetic wagging and the word Koenma-sama, most especially from her lips, left him irritated, an unexplainable bitterness in his mouth. "The brat?"

She poked his arm because she knew that he'd let her get away with touching him. "Koenma-sama! Son of the Great King Enma-sama!"

His golden orbs narrowed instinctively. What, was she bragging about him now?

"I can get you nicer things."

Her eyes held a slight confusion before her lips began with a small smile, "Youko, it was a _birthday_ present. _Everyone_ gave me gifts on my birthday." She snatched it from him, tucking it into the folds of her kimono. She stuck a pink tongue out at him, inwardly cheering on her slickness.

And strangely, Koenma wasn't so bad anymore. Carefully he took another item from his pocket. A white handkerchief, daintily embroidered with blue 'Botan' in one corner. "And this?"

She shrugged at the sight of it, "I have extras."

The kitsune smirked, taking in the scent of the cloth. "You smell like lavender." Blushing, she admitted (to her self at least) that she was the tiniest bit impressed with his nose and with his seemingly endless knowledge on plants. "…Thanks."

Yet again, he reached for his pouch and Botan couldn't help but wonder just how much of her stuff (that he stole, by the way) was in that miniature carrying case. This time around, he pulled out a tiny, framed picture of her.

She blinked, "Youko, you're being pretty creepy now." He was keeping a photo of her (which was _framed_, need I remind you), after all. He only cheekily replied, "So I've been told."

The next thing she said, took him by storm, but not totally with displeasure, "You can keep that."

"But first…" he sighed. Of course, there had to be a condition. "You have to give me back the thing you stole today!"

**-TBC-**

**A/N: What is with me and KurBot two-shots? hahaha They're actually one-shots but I like dividing them into two chapters because I wouldn't want my reviewers to get too bored, ne? (Or otherwise look at the tiny, TINY scroll bar and be intimidated by the story's sheer length.)**

**Review PLEASE! (Or I'll sic chibi-Youko-chan on you!)**


	2. To Steal

**To Snatch**

**By: yume-chan29**

**A/N: Part 2! Woot! Woot! More fluffiness in this chappie, I believe. So read on!**

**Chibi Youko: Many people who read did NOT review.**

**Yume: (frown) Is my story really that bad?**

**Chibi Youko: On the contrary, I thought the story was quite good.**

**Yume: (sweatdrop) That's only because you're one of the main characters. conceited little…**

**Chibi Youko: (Flashes blinding grin) yume-chan29 does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the great Youko Kurama.**

**Yume: …Right. Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers from last chapter!  
**

-Flash-

_She walked out in a huff, disappointment steaming from her ears with Koenma-sama's inability to reason. So absorbed in her own irritation, she'd almost forgotten that Youko Kurama, ruthless youkai thief, was standing within the vicinity._

_That is, before he'd clucked his tongue at her._

"_Tsk, tsk, ferry girl." He walked up beside her, gold eyes gleaming with humor. "I think you need a lesson in proper etiquette."_

_She eyed him warily, distrust edging her usually carefree voice, "What was that, Youko-san?"_

_He smirked, "Etiquette. We have yet to properly introduce each other." _

_Bowing in mock gentleman's style, he took her hand and placed a tender, lingering kiss upon the flesh there. She couldn't help her coloring. (She has pale skin, after all.)_

"_Miss, my name is Youko Kurama and it is an utmost pleasure to meet you." _

_Smooth. Kami-sama, he was one smooth operator. _

"…_Likewise." Botan murmured, actually quite surprised with the turnout of his character. The ferry girl had expected the grace and pride with which he carried himself (it was, after all, required within a master thief's job description.) But the light teasing tone? Not so much._

_Botan had been sure, from his rumored maliciousness, that he couldn't have possibly owned a heart. _

"_Er…" She shuffled a bit, "My name is Botan. It's a…um…pleasure to meet your acquaintance."_

_Youko grinned, "Better."_

_After a slightly awkward silence (for Botan, anyway), she chirped, "Ok, Youko-san. Now that we have our introductions in order, may I show you out the door?" Botan felt an unexplainable uneasiness in his presence and was about ready to fast pace down the marble halls. _

_To her chagrin, the kitsune had yet to move an inch. Again he clucked his tongue. "My, my, ferry girl," he grinned, knowing full well of the frustration that radiated from her when he refused to say her name ("It's Botan."), "trying to get rid of me already?"_

"_Well…" she bristled for a plausible excuse, "…It's a little late to be…um…entertaining company, isn't it?"_

"_Manners, manners." Irritation lit her pink irises. What? "Aren't you going to apologize, first?"_

_Her brows knit, confusion forming in her countenance, "For…?"_

_Grinning he remarked, "For those none-too-polite things you told Koenma about me after I'd left the room."_

_Her eyes widened considerably, a flush once again rushing to her cheeks, "You eavesdropped?"_

_He scoffed, "No, I'm not that lowly."_

"…_Then how?"_

_He walked up to her in slow, languid strides, "What? You didn't think I'd catch your 'Koenma-sama, he's not a good person' rant? You have a pretty loud voice for someone so…petite. And plus," he touched behind his fox ear, "I have enhanced hearing abilities y'know?"_

_She gaped. Shoot._

_They stood in silence, Botan, fidgeting every now and then under his eyes. _

_He was smirking. Again. "Now, you're lucky I'm such a gentleman." He muttered silkily, breaking the awkward quiet. "For I'll let your…insinuations about me go unpunished."_

_The bluenette let out a huff a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding._

"_However," he continued, putting a hand forward to caress the apple of her cheek, leaving the skin he touched abnormally warm. "You must allow me to take something from you."_

_She blinked confusedly. Then her carnation eyes widened at his devilish leer._

_She stepped back, her brows slanted angrily and her redness, if anything, deepened._

"_Y-you—" she sputtered, angry, bewildered, and humiliated all that the same time. "You PERVERT!"_

_Botan clutched a shaking fist, using all what was left of her self-control to keep from slapping the (now somewhat alarmed) youkai in front of her, senseless._

_And she stormed off. Sorry, Koenma-sama, but there was no way in all Reikai (Makai, even!) that she was going to tolerate being in the presence of the arrogant kitsune. Ever._

-Flash-

Right.

That's exactly why she was alone with Youko now, the air between them akin to teasing (albeit relentless teasing) friends.

For some odd reason, she couldn't shake the rebounding word 'hypocrite' out the inside of her ears.

The demon smiled, taking out a small pink notebook from that wondrous little pouch he hung from his belt. He waved it teasingly in front of her, loving every minute of watching her getting all riled up.

"What's so special about it anyway?" He questioned, easily evading every attempt she tried at grabbing it from him.

Her cheeks burned and she replied all too quickly, "Nothing!"

The thief raised a speculative brow, shifting his gaze between the ferry girl and the little notebook. "Hm. Then why so eager to get it back?"

"Because—" she hesitated and then racked her mind for a possible excuse, "Ayame-chan gave that to me!" It'd worked with Koenma, right?

He clucked his tongue as he normally did whenever he saw right through her. "Liar."

She frowned at him and before she could stop herself, said something rather stupid, "It's against the law to steal someone's possessions you know!" She then blinked, realizing the idiotic comment. She inwardly suppressed the urge to slap her forehead.

Of course he'd know. Who better? Youko laughed, deeply amused with her characteristic righteousness. It never failed to amaze him that she often forgot he was a notorious, devious, youkai master thief, who'd murdered hundreds, stole millions worth in valuables, and was on the Black List of several vengeful Makai demons.

She saw him for…him.

"Just give it back." She mumbled stubbornly.

Why could he never stop grinning in her presence? "But why so insistent? You never displayed this much fervor for the other items I took."

She clasped her delicate hands together, sighing, "Because I lost count after that one pen you stole from me. The 17th item, I believe."

"You keep count?" Youko questioned, unable to mask the glee in his voice.

She threw him a look but reddened nonetheless. Instead she retorted, "You steal too much."

-Flash-

_Botan gripped at the sheets of her bedding, unable to drift off to dreamland. It was no wonder, really, what with that stupid Youko Kurama smirking behind her eyelids._

_Perhaps a glass of water would cool her down. She got up quickly, stretching in her baggy lavender bunny-coated pajamas, and adapting to the cold night air._

What was it about the youkai that irked her so much? She was already 197 years old for gods sake. She'd dealt with humans, demons, spirit people, ghosts, monsters, any type of being within Reikai library's records, and no one had ever gotten her this…flustered.

_And she'd just met the guy too! She had spent, what? Like 10 minutes talking with him? Right now, she felt like tying up the demon, gagging him, and throwing him into the River Styx! Whatever happened to bubbly, cheerful, innocent little Botan-chan?_

_Chugging at her water, she quickly made for her bedchambers once more. _

_She opened the door, ready to collapse in her bed. She didn't realize there was another person in her room until an arm shot out, gripping her against her struggles and a hand grabbed at her mouth, muffling her voice._

_A deep voice pierced the air, "Promise not to scream."_

_Cherry pools widened. Oh no. It was Youko. He was coming to get his revenge! He was going to have…his way with her! Botan wriggled once more. Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN!_

_He whispered harshly, "I'm not going to hurt you." As an added precaution, he threw his infamous rose whip across the room. Botan knew that the action didn't guarantee her safety (as he could very well harm her with his bare claws), but seeing the weapon at a distance and not in the hands of the demon managed to calm her down._

_Slowly she nodded and he let go._

"_You…" she questioned carefully, "…what are you doing in my room!" she spoke keeping at least 5 feet between them. She didn't bother asking how. He was a master thief, duh. _

"_Your sleepwear is cute." She blushed and clutched quickly at her arms._

_He grinned a little. "You know," he began, answering her question indirectly, "When I said that I'd take something from you, I meant an item."_

_And her nerves weren't so jumpy and her heart wasn't so skittish all of a sudden._

"_Oh." She voiced dumbly, her coloring visible even in the darkness. Then, with a flash of a smile, he showed her what he'd been holding. A set of sapphire earrings._

"_Hey! Those are mine!" She made an effort to grab them and he cheekily dangled the jewelry above her, fully utilizing his height advantage to bait her. He stuck out his tongue and Botan was thrown off guard at his…playfulness. _

_He made his way for the glass doors that led to her balcony. Throwing the exit open dramatically, he let the frigid wind blow in, whipping the white curtains about so that they oddly matched his attire. He, in all his moonlit attractive glory, threw her a grin over his shoulder, winked, and said, "Exactly."_

_He left in a gust of wind._

-Flash-

Youko smirked, still clutching at the handheld pastel book, "It's all for you, y'know."

Botan raised a delicate brow, "What?"

"To get your attention." He muttered, his golden eyes never leaving her candy colored ones. When he was met with silence, he continued explaining, "Upon our first meeting, you (abnormally, might I add) paid no heed to my devilish good looks," she rolled her eyes, but pinked all the same, "or my inherent smoothness."

"…Well," Botan started, looking down at her intertwined fingers, "I'm not exactly the type to fall at the feet of every attractive guy I come across!"

Youko smirked, making Botan's heart beat in fast thuds against her ribs. "So you _do_ find me attractive."

She stuttered and the thief took her hesitation as a blatant 'HELL YES!'

He quickly ran a hand through his silver tresses, then lifted her chin so that they directly met gazes, "That makes me unreasonably happy."

Botan blushed yet again. Besides the fact that Youko had that amazing ability to make her redden more often that not, their faces were only inches apart.

She forcefully turned away, not being able to control the goosebumps running along her arms. "You didn't have to _steal_ from me."

The youkai laid back against the heels of his palms, keeping his eyes on her. "It worked, didn't it?"

"But there were other ways to get to know each other! Ways that didn't involve you breaking into my room on a weekly basis!" She rationalized loudly.

Grinning, Youko retorted, "I wanted to catch you changing."

Something in Botan's right pink eye twitched. In an instant, Botan's oar suddenly materialized. And in another instant Youko's head was flat beneath it. "You pervert!"

Rubbing the small bump that sprouted on the top of his head, Youko growled a low 'Violent Ferry Girl' under his breath before turning to her again. "_Kidding_ aside. If I'd just asked, 'Oi, ferry girl, would you do me the honor of treating you to some tea' would you have come?"

Quietly, she thought, "…no."

"Right." He playfully bumped the girl's nose with the cover of her pink notebook. "And besides," She made another unsuccessful grab at the little book, and he scoffed, though not harshly, "It's much more exciting this way, no?"

Botan refused to acknowledge the question with an answer. Especially seeing as it was too, too true. "Give it back, Youko!" She yelled again, her initial fury returning full speed.

"I will." He voiced confidently, "In exchange for a kiss."

Botan blinked. Then gaped. Then colored. Again. "WHAT?"

"A kiss." Youko repeated, as if exchanging kisses was a kind of every day thing you could ask for. "You want this little book back, right?"

Beneath the cool exterior, Youko's heart was thumping and his breathing was slightly irregular. He berated himself inwardly for…feeling, but he couldn't exactly help it.

He was asking for a kiss from _Botan_, after all.

Pointing a slim digit to the skin on his cheek, Botan thought, 'Oh. A kiss on the cheek.' For some odd reason, she couldn't help but feel…what? Disappointment? Shaking her head furiously, she sought some courage, shut her eyes, and closed the space between them.

'The cheek isn't so bad.'

And as she was about to make contact between her lips and his skin, she felt his head suddenly turn in a swish of long hair.

Her lips met with his in a quiet, but heart-racing kiss.

Breaking apart, she clutched at her pink mouth, "Y-you said a kiss on the cheek!"

Smirking, he answered, handing her the book, "No. I don't remember saying anything of the sort. I vaguely tipped my cheek, but you were the one to make the assumption."

She swiftly took the pink notebook from him, put it gingerly in the folds of her kimono and quickly set her palms over her burning cheeks. Her heart was inwardly sighing with contentment, but outwardly she mumbled, "That was underhanded."

He raised his hand to her, running a claw down her soft cerulean ponytail. In a near whisper, he told her, "I think you've got our roles reversed. You're the one who's been using underhanded means, Botan."

He said her name! Oh my god, he said her name! Botan vainly grabbed at her chest, trying to muffle her heartbeats in case his superhuman hearing caught it. "W-what? You're the thief!"

"And yet you've unjustly stolen something precious to me."

She sent him a wide-eyed stare, confusion on her countenance and an untold hopefulness rushing through her veins. He leaned in closer, placing a hand gently upon her arm.

"My heart, ferry girl."

This time, he brought his mouth upon hers in a passionate kiss, pulling her forward so she could feel the heat of his pale skin. She responded a bit timidly, but melted into him nonetheless.

When they needed to pull apart for air, he grinned down at her. "I hope I'm forgiven for any charges of thievery now."

She nodded numbly, surprising him when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head upon his shoulder.

Vaguely referring to the pink notebook sticking out from her obi, he buried his face into her lavender-scented locks, "And for reading your diary."

She bonked him yet again with her oar but rewarded the new bump with a get-well kiss.

-end-

**A/N: Whoo. You Kurama x Botan fans should consider yourselves lucky. You're the only fandom in which I successfully complete my fanfictions. Given, they _are_ only two-shots but I always have had this nasty habit of never updating again…ever. **

**(dodges random throw of tomatoes) Hey, HEY! I'm pretty busy, y'know! Sorry, but life calls! Can't spend too much of my time indoors, sitting on my butt, laptop in…uh, lap, can I? I did, however spend a lot of time working on this! **

**Chibi Botan: …Yume-chan? Why do you always end your stories with a kiss?**

**Yume: …Eh? (looks over fics) Hm. You're right. I don't know. It's cute, I guess. smile**

**Chibi Youko: C'mon, Botan. I know how much you enjoy my kisses!**

**Chibi Botan: (Smacks with oar, blushing) Youko!**

**Yume: Shut _up_, you two. (Is jealous of sappy love between them)**

**

* * *

Review Responses: (feeling offly generous today, so review responses, I'm up for!)**

Pretty Pink Diamond: (is thoroughly flattered and conspicuously reddening) Thanks so much! (A big yay for first reviewers!)

**animegirl007: **(hahaha) ...I guess I'm just speaking for myself then. Here's part 2!****

Blue Angel 1245: (heehee) here ya go! Thanks for reviewing!**  
**

**Silvara: **Thanks. I pride myself on my once-in-a-blue-moon bouts of coolness.

**Icefire2: **Hm...I like that word. Ficlet. Sounds more profound than ficcie. Thanks for the review!

**KooriKitsune: **(...koori? Is that...australian? (forgive me if I'm wrong...just curious) (sweatdrop)) (smile) Arigato!

**BuBBLe Tea BaBe: **Oh man! How'd you know! And a big HOORAH for YoukoxBotan fans. You guys rock.

**himitsu: **You ask too many questions. (hahaha) Review again please!

**Kitsune of Darkness: **omg! How'd you KNOW! Wow. It's like you (along with a certain bubble tea babe) read my mind... Hm. I wonder...(coughespionagecough) Thanks for the review!

**Botan-Jaganshi: **Thanks for catching the jealousy thing. I thought no one had, and sometimes that's what I thrive on in a ficlet.

**Optimistic Moonflower: **Hm. Two-word review. Practical but at the same time, thoughtful! I should definitely do that. Thanks for the review.

**hottietottie90:** (heart the name, btw) Grammar and spelling are my priorities after plot. One of my fetishes. (haha) Thanks!

**midnight 1987: **Seriously? Humor's not exactly my strong suit (sweatdrop) so I'm absolutely giddy that you found it to be.

(smile) (grin) (laugh) Nice pseudonym. Thanks for the review!

**The Sacred Bovine: **Ah! TSB! You reviewed! (smiles ecstatic) Sorry bud, but Botany ended where I liked it. (At a kiss, haha) To tell you the truth I was going to dedicate this ficlet to you because you were the first reviewer for my last KB story. Sadly, I feared too much the qualms of certain other Botany reviewers (coughPinayPalcough). Anywho, here's the next chappie!  
P.S. I wish I could be in Australia now. (I'm absolutely bored to death here in Cali) (sweatdrop).

**Botan's horse: **I imagine Youko's little pouch...magical. (smile) And his person? Well, he's a master thief so I think him a bit on the...eccentric side. (haha. Especially when it comes to a certain bluenette ferry girl)

**cetauri: **(runs away quickly from hysterical cetauri) Here ya go! Enjoy and review!

**So PLEASE review! (or otherwise leave me heartbroken)**


End file.
